A bit different
by A Griffin's Heart
Summary: At school, Naruto is an out cast. But Sasuke is talking to him? Why would he do that? Slash in the near future
1. Chapter 1

A bit different

He was running. Whether it was running away or running to someone he didn't know. His blue eyes flashed with a thousand emotions. His flashing blond hair was dulled by the pelting rain. The clothes he wore where so wet they felt like part of his skin. Thoughts raced within his pounding head, competing to be the most important. How had this happened? Why had it happened? It was all a blur, as if he had tried to drown it out of his head. He probably had. But why? Was it that horrible? Perhaps if he just thought back, tried to remember…

Naruto sighed inwardly. Why couldn't he just be left alone? So what if he wore a hat every day? They would to, if you had hair as bright and blond as his. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his reddish-brown hoodie, and stared his old black converse. So what if he had no parents? So what if he had three jobs? So what if he had weird lines on his cheeks? So what if he really liked manga? Apparently, "so what" has become my new favorite phrase, he thought. School was a devil, and she liked to torture her playthings. Or rather, Naruto. Second semester, and he had been beaten up five times for being a "weird kid." The heck? He had one friend, a slightly creepy guy named Gaara. They didn't talk much, but they stuck together and protected each other.

"Naru-chan~!"

Instantly, Naruto stiffened. Diedara and Sasori. The ones who thought he was a wonderful source of stress release. He turned around, a smile plastered on his face.

"Morinin', Diedara. You need something?"

Every day. Every day in ninth grade, they came to say hello and get under his skin.

"Nothinnnng, just checking up on the little orphan boy!"

Gee, thanks.

"…You don't have to do that."

"Awww, but I do! We get worried allll the time!"

"Well, I don't need it. Later."

That was life. Avoiding Diedara and Sasori, and trying to keep his head down in the hellground called school. Yet he always seemed to cause problems, with all the wrong people. All the 'popular kids seemed to dislike him, and every one followed suit. He headed to the lunch room and, of course was the one and only Sasuke. He had never really tried to annoy Naruto, but always seemed to be hanging out. He normally would avoid him to, but Naruto didn't care today.

"Hey, Uchiha."

"Uzumaki."

Wait. What? The great Sasuke had talked? And to him, no less! He stared for a bit, then remembered lunch. One of the only places that could be both comforting and horrible.

Um, koniichiwa! This is my first ever online fanfiction, so please review! This chapter wasn't very eventful, but expect more later on. I apologize for any bad grammar! Arigotto!

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto. If I did, it would probably be different.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

In the cafeteria, Naruto was greeted by Gaara. He had a black eye, and was more sulky than usual. Naruto sighed. More often than not, one of them had a bruise or black eye.

"Was it Sasori?" Sasori often targeted Gaara.

"You could say that."

"When?"

"2nd period. Just glared at me then punched me."

Gaara seem bit less grumpy. Naruto began to eat his ramen, then started to think about Uchiha and the fact that he had responded to him. First of all, why? As far as he knew, the guy hated him. At least he gave that impression… didn't he? Now that Naruto thought about it, Uchiha had never given him reason to believe that he disliked Naruto. He slurped his ramen. When in doubt, ramen! But, on the other hand Uchiha had never talked to him before. Sure, he had acknowledged his presence before, but never had he talked to him. The bell for sixth period rang loudly, cutting short Naruto's train of thought.

During sixth period, he had art. Naruto wasn't too good at art. But it was fun. Kakashi-sensei basically let them do what they wanted to. Although, Uchiha was in the same art class as him. He took a seat at one of the three person tables that where in the art room. Other than him, the table was empty. Uchiha sat the next table over. Naruto got a good look at him. His ink-black hair was a bit long, and sort of fell in his eyes. The young man's eyes where as black as his hair. Uchiha's face is kinda pretty, he thought to himself. Naruto thought they were the same height. On the other hand the way he dressed was, well, cool. He was wearing a black long-sleeved T-shirt underneath some band shirt, and a pair of jeans.

"Hello class. Social time is up. I have an announcement!" Oh boy. Kakashi's 'announcements' could be pretty terrifying.

"For the next few weeks, we will be doing a project. However, I will choose a partner for you! Isn't that fun?"

The entire class was silent. Slowly, Naruto raised his hand.

"Um, Sensei?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"What is the project?"

"Hmmm, well, I haven't decided yet, but I will assign partners today! Two per group!"

Of course. Classic Kakashi behavior. He began to feel really self-conscious. Naruto really did not like group projects. And with his luck of late-

"Naruto-kun, you will be with Sasuke-kun!"

Someone dig a grave for him.

Second chapter! Done! Please, please, please review and comment! I finally got Kakashi-san in there! And sorry for the cliché, but I wanted it! Now I'm really hyper! Arigotto!


End file.
